


Cause we're lovers and that's a fact

by valesweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Short one shots with various MotoGP couples. Based on Tumblr prompts.1. Jorge/Dani - 2. Vale/Marc - 3. Alex/Luca - 4. Ana/Maria. - 5. Fabio/Maverick - 6. Nicco/Tatsuki - 7. Jorge/Dani - 8. Fabio/Maverick - 9. Alex/Luca - 10. Vale/Marc
Relationships: Ana Carrasco/María Herrera, Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi, Niccolo Antonelli/Tatsuki Suzuki
Comments: 39
Kudos: 43





	1. I only did it because I love you (Jorge/Dani)

“Why are Albert fucking Puig calling me?

A quiet day was rare in their lives. Dating a fellow rider has a lot of advantages: you can see him while you are working, you can share not only your love but also your biggest passion… and being Jorge Lorenzo and Dani Pedrosa you can also tell your friends a good story about how you hated each other when you were younger and then realized it was all love. But the disadvantage was that they couldn’t enjoy a life as a normal couple. 

In a weekend between the races, they managed to find a free time… but Jorge was getting stressed out because his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. And it was Dani boss… or so Jorge thought.

“What?” Dani decided to play dumb. He perfectly knew why he is calling Jorge, but he completely forgot to tell his boyfriend.

“Your fucking boss is calling me… Did he find out? He can’t do anything to me, I’m not on his team.”

“Yet.”

“What?”

This is the time. Or Dani completely fucked up their relationship and Jorge will be pissed at him or he will… he is going to figure it out soon.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I was really looking forward for our little holiday and I didn’t want to bother you or me with it this week. I decided last weekend… hm… I’m going to retire.”

“Dani… please, you don’t have to…”

“I want to. And I told Puig to sign you. That’s why he is calling. He wants you in my bike”

He still not sure how Jorge is feeling, his face in blank, almost like he is trying to process everything. It is probably what is happening. It is a lot.

“Why you did this? Why give up and then tell them to talk to me about your seat?”

“I’m not giving up, I’m tired, I want to enjoy life more, I want to spend more time with you, I want to have a dog and maybe adopt a child. I want to be free. And I only did it because I love you.” He grabs his boyfriend hand. He is smiling now. 

No matter what happens, both of them know that they will be happy as long as they have each other. 

Love always wins.


	2. Sometimes I wish you were a different person (Vale/Marc)

Introducing your boyfriend to the family was a whole new experience to Marc, always focus on racing, he never had the time to search for a love. Lucky him, he found it exactly in the place where he spend most of his life at: at the racing track.

And Marc knows, it could be anyone. He meets different people everyday, if he is not racing or training he is in those events that the sponsors make up only to show him to the media and sell their products. He meets people with different ages too, younger and older than him. He meets man and woman. And really, he could have anyone he wants.

And it is exactly what his father said to him, and instead of being flattered, he was sad. 

HIs family always knew that he has a boyfriend, but he never told them who he is, he wanted it to be a surprise. He was sure his aunties would love him and his cousins would be jealous (he always wanted it). And it was very difficult to clear their schedule to join a Marquez family party.

But what started with a promising happy day, finished him crying on the car going back to Barcelona. 

Marc knows that his boyfriend always caught all the attention to him, it is not news, as Marc kind of grew up watching him race, so… but this time it wasn’t good looks that were direct at him… at them.

“What is Valentino Rossi doing here?” One of his cousins asked.

“Son, what is happening?” It is his mother. She and his father didn’t bother to greet him when they saw who was with him. They know it is his boyfriend, no need to play dumb.

“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend. You all already know him, no need to introduce.” He smiles, but he is nervous. Valentino didn’t say a word yet, Marc knows he is nervous too. The probability of his family hating his was high… and they were right.

“Let’s go to the kitchen, Marc? Please?” His mother said and he left Vale there, he is sure his boyfriend will handle, he on the other hand…

“Why are you with him?”

“Because I love him?”

“You don’t know it yet.”

“Oh, don’t I? You marry dad at my age!”

“Don’t talk to your mother like this.”

“I’m not, you two are.”

“We only want the best for you, Marc.”

“He is the best for me.”

“You know you can have anyone you like.”

“I do and it is because I got him.”

They were talking rushed, they started whispering, but by the end Marc was yelling and everybody in the living room were quiet. 

God, he only wants to leave. And the first thing he does when he left the kitchen is to grab Vale’s hand, not bothering to say goodbye.

Valentino is driving, because Marc has no condition to think straight. He is crying and sobbing and saying that his family doesn’t love him. “They never had a problem with me being gay.”

The Italian didn’t know what to say, so he just kissed his hand.

“Sometimes I wish you were a different person”

“Why?” Vale is not hurt, he understand, but he needs Marc to say it.

“It would be easy, I could love you without people judging us. I wish I was different too. I just wanted us to be normal people and never fight in public and never hide and never go through rejection.”

“I love you, Marc, nothing will change it. I promise everything will be ok, your parents love you too, they won’t be mad for too long.”

Marc just hopes he is right. “I love you too.”


	3. Why don’t you believe me? (Alex/Luca)

It was never easy being who they are. 

Alex grew up with Marc very close to him, they always played together as kids, always raced together when Alex had enough age to start and they promised that they would tell everything to each other, they were not only brothers, they were best friends.

Luca grew up being Valentino Rossi brother. They had a considerable age difference, but Valentino was always there for him. When he took his first steps, when he said he wanted a bike to be like his brother, when he won his first race, when he fell in love for the first time. His big brother was his best friend and he trusted him with his life.

But at the same time they had so much pressure, not from the family, but from the fans, the press, from the people that doesn’t know them neither their relationship with each other and with their brother. And they hate it.

They also hate what their personal lives became. Marc and Valentino are and always will be Marc and Valentino, their relationship is exactly like they are on track, both aggressive, wanting domination, and Alex and Luca never know when they are together, when they had a fight, they don’t know what is about to come when the subject is their brothers relationship.

That’s why they kept their own as a secret. They both feel that they are betraying the trust of their brothers, but they just want to be happy!

When Alex called Luca to say that he got a seat in MotoGP, Luca was jumping in joy, he always knew his boyfriend would make it, that he deserves more than anyone, as the champion, and he couldn’t stop congratulate him. But Alex was not happy.

“He did this, Luca.”

And the Italian knows perfectly what he is talking about. “You deserve this, babe, you are the Moto2 World Champion, and the seat was free, they are right to contact you. Not because you are his brother, but because you are good and they like good.”

“I don’t know, Luca…”

“I’m telling you, why don’t you believe me? You know I would never lie to you.”

“I know… but…”

“No buts, Alex, Honda signed Valentino when he was world champion, they signed Marc, and know they want you, because you are like them, you are a world champion. And you know what? You did everything exactly like them, you three are the only rider who won the two categories. You are already a legend.”

“You are saying these things only because we are together.”

“No, I am saying these things because they are true. And because I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. I’ll never stop telling you you’re beautiful (Ana/Maria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know them, you should, they are Maria Herrera and Ana Carrasco and they are the bestsssss. (You can check on my tumblr - valesweetdreams.tumblr.com - for a picture of my ship.)

For them it was always a challenge. 

How could them? Being a girl wanting to ride a motorcycle, to race against the boys? Then growing up and being the only woman in a grid with another 30 men? The world expected them to be weak, to not be able to control a bike, and when they say they want to race in the world championship? Please, never, only man can do it.

But they proved them wrong. 

They went there and conquered their space. Ana even became world champion! The first woman to do so. History has been written and Maria couldn’t be more proud of her girlfriend.

Here enters the other problem. 

They are girls in an all man world and the prejudice inside of people already says that they are lesbians. And they are, what’s the problem? They love each other and they don’t want some idiots to judge them. They were already invited to wedding of a fellow woman rider and you guess what? With a man! And it was beautiful, as their love is beautiful.

But now, racing in different categories and not having a match schedule anymore is making their favorite time of the day more difficult: to cuddle before sleep.

In a rare occasion that neither have a race to attend, Ana was just looking at her girlfriend, that was with her eyes closed, tired after a good day of training. After some minutes, Maria opened her eyes and met Ana’s loving one, and they stayed like this some seconds.

“What?” Maria is the first to speak, blushing slightly with the intensity of the eyes looking at her.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am, you are so beautiful” Ana says, kissing her forehead.

“Stop, I am the lucky one, look at you.”

“We both are. But you are the most beautiful woman in this world, no, in this universe.”

“Ana…”

“What? It is the truth, and you should get used to it, I’ll never stop telling you you’re beautiful.”

And they sleep peacefully, knowing that their love will always win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and update this every other day because they are short chapters and now I have no job. Peace. And thank you for reading, I love you all <3


	5. Do you trust me? (Fabio/Maverick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing young ships that are not Alex/Luca and I'm like......... hope I got it right with the new generation and you like it. See ya xx

Having to decide your future at such young age is a thing what Fabio is used to. He has always been a prodigy. Having to race another year in the European championship because he hadn’t the age to be in Moto3 yet, then having to race there when he was only 15, and then making his way up to MotoGP.

There he found what he really loves to do, he had so much fun in his rookie year, fighting with the biggest riders of all time, having many pole positions, fighting for the win. And he also found a lover, his fellow Yamaha rider, Maverick. And he truly loves him.

It was so difficult, he even had to ask Valentino for help, because he wasn’t understanding all these feelings. The older rider helped him a lot, so if he is in a good position now it is partly because of him, because of his wise words.

And now Yamaha let him decide his future. But his future also has an impact on the other rider. At first he thought they were offering him Maverick’s bike, because they can’t share contracts with other people, so they didn’t know what was happening, and he wouldn't take it. Maverick worked to hard the last couple of years to be there, he wouldn’t to it to him.

But then Valentino called and said it is his seat Yamaha is offering him. And that he should take it. The decision became even harder. How can he? Replace someone so irreplaceable, even for him. He grow up watching the Italian racing and he always dreamed about being like him. They are giving him all the tools to at least try and be as great as him.

“I still have options, Fabio, don’t worry, you should only worry about yourself.” Valentino said. But he still isn’t convinced.

Until he decided to share it with Maverick, he couldn’t make this decision alone, not when the probably will be his boyfriend’s teammate. Do the team even know about their relationship? Now he is overthinking…

“I don’t know if I’m good enough to replace him. I mean, he is the greatest, the rider everybody looks up to, I will be just another rider.” He cried in Maverick’s shoulder, not wanting to see his face.

“Hey, look at me. You are good, but you are still young, it will be only your third year. I’ve been in this position before, and they were very supportive of me, the team, Valentino, they all taught me and had patience. We will do that with you too.”

“But I don’t know if I can do this…”

“Fabio, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do”

“So you must trust me when I say that we will do everything for you until you get used to your position. And Valentino will probably be around there still, we won’t let us miss him so much. This is your opportunity, take it, you deserve. You deserve it more than anyone in this world.”

And all the worries Maverick tries to get away from Fabio by kissing him, the only way to seal his words.


	6. I wish you weren’t my friend (Nicco/Tatsuki)

Tatsuki always knew it was going to be difficult for him. He is a foreign in a team full of Italians, his teammate is from the VR46 Academy and the eyes are all on them to honour a great rider that passed away too soon.

He feels a little odd of being the boss favorite, he knows he owns Paolo everything, he wouldn't be racing in the world championship if it wasn't for him.

Sometimes he thinks about bad luck too. Every time he thinks things will work out for them, something goes wrong. 

And then he thinks about Nicco and everything that comes with him. He is very polite, never raise his voice, he is a fighter on track, always trying to help him, he is humble and assumes his own mistakes. He is a very good friend, always willing to listen when the Japanese needs and offering comfort when needed.

And he could help but falling in love. He didn't even know he likes men. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he just likes Nicco. Maybe it is the way they relationship is, because he is the only teammate that makes him feel this way.

One day, after the preseason test, Nicco approached him, but not to discuss the bike.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Yes, why?”

“You’ve been so distant lately, you are not hanging out with us anymore, I just thought that you may be going thru something”

“No, I’m fine, Nicco, really”

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know”

“I mean it, you are my friend”

“I wish you weren’t my friend” He whispers, and it seems like Nicco heard.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“You said you don’t want to be my friend? After everything?” Nicco yells.

“No, I said it because I wish you weren’t just my friend, ok? But I also don’t want you to hate me because I like you.”

They are silent for a while and Tatsuki closes his eyes, he thinks that Nicco walked away, because why would he stay? 

But after some minutes the Italian said

“I would never hate you.”


	7. How about we stop talking? (Jorge/Dani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2008 and mentions of sexual content

“I’m so sorry, Dani, I never meant to say those things”

It’s been two weeks since their fight. Jorge was doing very well in his first year with Yamaha and he hoped to keep like this. He’s been in a secret relationship with his rival Dani Pedrosa for about a year now and they were in a kind of honeymoon phase of the relationship. But the secret thing were start to bring both to the edge and they were dying to hold hands when arriving at the paddock or sharing kisses before and after the race.

But both knew they couldn’t do this, it is not a written rule, but they know this is not a friendly world for gay people, for gay riders.

And after a particular hard crash, Jorge was not thinking straight and when Dani was trying to calm him down, saying that it is not over yet, he yelled at him and said some hurtful things that he doesn’t want to remember. And now he is saying the truth, he didn’t mean what he said, he was sad and angry and he only wanted to be alone. But now it’s been two weeks and they are here again.

“It’s ok, Jorge, I forgive you”

And he doesn’t get it why Dani is not making it hard to him.

“But I hurt you”

“I know, but I also know how it is to feel frustrated after a race, so you have nothing to worry about”

“But Dani, we should talk about it”

“It is fine, there is nothing to talk about. Just try and not crash this time, I guess”

“Yeah, you are right… but”

He is interrupted by a kiss, he wasn’t expecting that. Ok that it is also been two weeks since they had sex, but he wasn’t thinking about it right now, nor even before.

“How about we stop talking, huh?”

Dani breaks the kiss and starts taking off his shirt.

“If you want that bad to apologise and make it up to me, you can start by fucking me, what do you think?”

And as make up sex was not a thing he usually do, but who is he to deny it when asked like this?


	8. “Hey, I love you, you know that?” (Fabio/Maverick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say I will update this faster...

Being a new couple is not easy even when you already know each other for some time. To Fabio and Maverick it is even harder. They started dating after the last season ended and it was very difficult to see each other after the two tests of the end of the year pre season also ended. They had to book flights and traveling because they don’t live in the same country and it is too early in the relationship to think about moving in together.

With the preseason starting again in the new year they have the opportunity to be as much together as they can. They are still learning what the other like and the life outside the track, good thing they keep falling in love more and more. And a new season means they can see each other more than when they were on vacation.

But then everything happened and suddenly they have the races postponed or canceled and they have to stay in quarantine for god knows how long. It is hard to keep your sanity when people are dying and you can’t take your mind of it by racing or being with the person you loves, but at the same time you have to stay strong because you know it will pass.

Luckily they have technology by their side, but it is not the same, they want to be holding each other, kissing each other, training together and taking comfort from the already familiar smell. The hoodie they exchanged no longer being able to satisfy the desires.

One day Maverick was feeling down, a little sad, but he didn’t want to bother his boyfriend with a stupid thing. But even if they are new in this relationship stuff and all, they still have a connection and Fabio didn’t let it pass.

“Hey, I love you, you know that?”

“What?”

“I said that I love you. I wanted to say those three words to you for the first time in a very special occasion, but I do, I love you, Mav”

Maverick smiles and it is exactly Fabio’s goal.

“And I want to see this smile on you every day.”

“I love you too, Fabio, very very much”


	9. Why would you say something like that? (Luca/Alex)

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be world champion. Or if I’ll ever be in MotoGP”

Alex is taken back from the words that came out from his boyfriend’s mouth. They almost never talk about their job, when they are home, together, they just want to enjoy each other and forget about all the drama that being a motorcycle rider brings. Don’t get them wrong, they love it, but they also love being just regular people when they are together as a couple. 

It’s been one month since Alex was Moto2 World Champion and got promoted to MotoGP, the natural patch to a rider. They were both very excited about it and Luca always showed his support.

Now they are just cuddling together, when suddenly Luca said the words. Alex kept staring at him, with his mouth open, without a clue of what to say.

“Why would you say something like that?”

“It is not because of you, I’m very very very proud of you. It is just me. I don’t know if I’m good enough, if I’ll ever be” Luca says, before Alex think it has something to do with him.

“I used to think like this a lot before, you know” Alex starts. “I thought I would never adapt and my teammates would come and go and be world champions before me. But with time…”

He interrupts his talk and kisses Luca.

“What…”

“You are amazing, Luca, and if you don’t win, it is not a measure to your talent. You are talented, you are unique. You are not your brother, I’m not my brother, we are our own. And I love you. Now, can we go back to just cuddle?”

Luca smiles. God, he loves his boyfriend so much. “Yeah, we can. And I love you too… Thank you for being with me, I would be nothing without you.”


	10. Why don’t you make me? (Vale/Marc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another normal day at the Rossi-Marquez household

“God, you are so annoying!”

“You never listen to me!”

“Because I can’t listen to you whining all the way”

It is another normal day that Luca and Alex are witnessing between their brothers. At the end of the day they always argue about something. Today is about dinner. Yesterday was about a set up of the motocross bike, they couldn’t agree with one in specific. When they are alone it is ok, they think, but tonight they invited their brothers to dinner and they said they would cook.

Of course nothing goes according to their plan. Marc was saying that Valentino should put more salt in the boiling water, but Valentino said it was just fine. Then things escalated and they started shouting at each other.

Eventually they stopped and took the food - thankfully cooked - to the table. They eat in silence, a silence that could be cut with the knife they are using. It is so awkward, but unfortunately they are already used to it. Alex and Luca just hope they will never be like them, they are good being romantically cliche, doesn’t matter if their brothers just fight.

But of course the silence wasn’t held so long.

“Was the food good, Marc?” Valentino asked with a smirk.

“Yes”

“So, I told you it didn’t need more salt”

“Valentino…”

“But you never trust me”

“Shut up”

“Oh… why don’t you make me?”

Alex and Luca look at the each other and then they see Marc getting up and going to Vale’s chair. They think that this is it, this is the moment they will see a proper fight. But no, the next thing Marc is doing is kissing Valentino roughly, grabbing his hair with such a force that it probably hurts. Valentino is holding his hips in a way that they are sure it will leave marks.

They don’t interrupt the kiss, not even to breath. When they hear a moan, they are not sure from who, they know it is time to leave, because as they know they brothers have a very active sexual life, they don’t want to be there to watch this, because they will keep escalating things like they are alone in the house.


End file.
